Cupid
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Mikasa was a normal high school girl until her boyfriend at the time Jean Kirstein got her pregnant. What made matters worse was that he dumped her as soon as he found out. This left her to bring up her son Levi alone with her parents help of course. Years Later When Levi is 10 he notices that his mum has her eyes on his teacher Mr Yeager so he hatches a plan to get them together
1. Hidden Glances

**Cupid Part 1 Hidden Glances**

Summary

Mikasa was a normal high school girl until her boyfriend at the time Jean Kirstein got her pregnant. What made matters worse was that he dumped her as soon as he found out leaving her to bring up her son Levi alone with her parents help of course. Levi is now 10 years old and wants his mum to be happy so he hatches a plan to get his football coach Eren with her.

Levi loves his mum a lot and he hears her crying a lot when she's at home she's not dated since Levi was born Levi wants her to meet someone. She's been coming to his football games and she loves watching him but he's noticed she gets distracted sometime.

The first time Eren and Mikasa crossed paths is at Levi's first football match of the year she's watching her son he's a great player by what she can see she also notices he's close to his coach they seem to get on well together and when she first looks at him she's stunned he's so attractive and he has a lot of muscles.

She can see he's gorgeous not that she can really judge she hasn't dated since Jean maybe she should she watches him and she can't look away. Eren sees her and he' shocked he's seen her around before she must be one of the parents but she's always alone either the dads busy working or just can't be bothered to watch his kid.

Or there's another possibility that she's a single parent for her to be alone is just weird if she was his he'd never leave her alone she's drop dead gorgeous beautiful black short hair nice body from what he can see he wonders who her kid is well he has 11 chances of getting it right.

He notices her watching the kids but there's something about her she's not as animated as the other parents and she seems kind of sad she looks lonely also he sighs a woman that beautiful shouldn't be alone.

She notices she's being watched and she smiles she doesn't know it's actually the coach but she hopes it is. She thinks he could have any women he wanted so why is he staring at her she's nothing special she's a single mum her even though her friend Annie tells her she's gorgeous she doesn't think so. He looks away and back to the game and then she starts watching him again.

This game they both play goes on for many months he glances at her then she glances at him they occasionally glance at each other at the same time but they just smile and look away. Eventually Levi notices the glances and he's happy at that he won't say anything of course he just watches and smiles.

He never knew his dad and his mum never speaks about him but what he did to her he doesn't want to know him he knows his name he's never met or wants to meet him. He hears her cry does she miss his dad he doubts it she wouldn't glance at Coach Eren if she did.

He has asked her before if she missed his dad and she always laughs and says she'd be glad if she never saw him ever again not that she has since he dumped her. If it's not sadness about his dad then why does she cry? She never tells him it makes him sad and also annoys him. He wants her to be happy like his friend's parents are they all have fathers and he's never had one. He smiles she does look at Coach Eren a lot and he looks at her a lot also.

The next day after another night of his mum's crying he knocks on Coach Eren's office. When Eren opens the door he's surprised to see Levi there he smiles "Hey what's up Levi" Levi sighs "Coach can I talk to you" Eren smiles "OK Levi come in."

Eren sits behind his desk and Levi sits on a chair" When Levi's settled Eren smiles "Talk Away Kiddo" Levi's only 10 so he's not very subtle he just comes out with it "Coach do you like my mum" Eren has heard a lot of weird things but from Levi never he's shocked "Excuse me."

Levi smiles "Your always staring at my mum during the matches and she stares at you to so do you like her" Eren smirks "That's your mum damn why didn't I guess that you both being Japanese and all wait who put you up to this Levi."

Levi sighs "Nobody put me up to this mum's sad a lot she needs a man in her life" Eren rolls his eyes "Levi your 10 years old how do you know about all this romance stuff" Levi smiles "Mrs Hangi told us she's a weird teacher but she's funny also but she tells us weird things about mating and weird stuff" Eren sighs "Hangi's an odd duck take no notice of what she says" Levi sighs "But coach I want my mum to be happy can't you make her happy."

Eren chuckles "Where's your father Levi" Levi shrugs "No idea never met him I know his name but I hate him for dumping mum when she was pregnant with me. She hates him to so do you like her or not" Eren smiles "Your mum is a nice lady she's very beautiful women but it's complicated Levi" Levi sighs "Fine can I go then" Eren nods "Off you go don't tell anyone what you told me Levi."

Levi nods "OK coach" He leaves as soon as the door closes Eren bangs his head on the table several times then he smiles the women he's been staring at is Levi's mum there both Japanese why didn't he think about that he laughs "Damn Levi the cheek of you do I like your mum" He smiles He does she's beautiful.

He sighs "It must be tough bringing up a kid all by yourself especially Levi of all kids then he sighs who would dump a girlfriend when he finds out she's pregnant that's just wrong. Just then a face pops into his head his arch nemesis from school Jean Kirstein he'd probably do a wicked thing like that although he hopes he didn't.

When Levi gets home he sighs and goes to his room to start on his homework. Later on and he and his mum are finishing off there tea when Levi sighs "Mum" She looks up from her plate "Yes baby" He smiles "Do you like Coach Eren" She's about to drink her cup of tea but stops just in front of her mouth "What did you just say" He smiles "Do you like Coach Eren."

She's stunned "What are you talking about" He smirks "I've seen you both staring at each other I think it's funny he looks at you then you look at him you do it all the time" She's stunned "Levi" He smiles "What your always sad and that makes me sad you like him and I think he likes you I like him also he's a cool coach so you two should get together."

She sighs "Levi were not having this discussion go and finish your homework" He sighs "Fine" He walks away and she hears him walking up the stairs and she waits for his door to close before she burst out laughing.

She smiles "Does he like me" Then she continues drinking her tea" She can't believe Levi would say a thing like that it was indeed a surprise. A day later and she sees Eren in town there both in the same supermarket.

She's never actually spoken to him before but she wants to ask him some questions. Eren's in the supermarket when he sees Mrs Ackerman it's packed today so he can't exactly run away from her. She stops next to him "Coach Eren isn't it" he nods "Yes Mrs Ackerman how's Levi today."

She smiles "He's good he's at his grandparents today so is your surname Eren" He smiles "No it's actually Eren Yeager" She smiles "So why call yourself Coach Eren then" He smiles "Oh Mr Yeager's my dad I like to make it different" She smiles "So Coach Eren" He nods "Exactly" She smiles "Doing some shopping."

He nods "I am I need ice cream" She smiles "You're in the right aisle" He nods "Yes that's always good" They both try and speak at the same time. He smiles "You first" She smiles "Oh OK Levi knows that we you know" Eren nods "Stare at each other" He bites his lip "He spoke to me yesterday seems he wants us to get together it was kind of weird his exact words were but coach I want my mum to be happy can't you make her happy."

She puts a hand over her mouth "Oh my awkward" He nods "Tell me about it" She sighs "He spoke to me to". He nods "Oh really what did he say" He said that I like you and you like me and he likes you to so we should get together."

He smirks "Little Cupid aye well this is awkward" She smiles "I agree" He doesn't know what to say he's kind of embarrassed he sighs" Well I better be going nice talking to you" He quickly leaves before she can say anything he hasn't bought anything he just gets into his car and drives away. She sighs he didn't even buy anything she sighs again probably not the best place for a chat she sighs and continues shopping he never denied her though so does he actually like her.

When Eren gets home well his home for another week that is he's planning on moving to a nicer area he's already been shown a nice house and seen pictures from inside and he liked it a lot seemed very nice a lot better than his current rented place. He sits down and sighs all he's thought about is the chat with Levi and about her now they finally spoke and he liked her voice plus her smile.

She seemed nice much more beautiful closer up he smiles the chat with Levi was extremely awkward then he spoke to his mum that must have been funny well not for her that is. He has to admit he does like her she's totally gorgeous he's not dated for a while he likes her a lot actually he can't take his eyes off of her does she feel the same way.

He wonders what it would be like to hold her in his arms and kiss her he bets it would feel nice. He takes a shower maybe that will help clear his head the hotter the better. When he gets out 20 minutes later he sighs "Dammit no ice cream he gets changed and goes to the corner shop and he buys some not as much variety but mint chocolate chip will do.

When Mikasa gets home she puts the shopping away she can hear music coming from Levi's room he must be back home. She leaves him to it she goes into the kitchen and starts to make herself some hot chocolate when she's made herself some she lies down on the couch she takes a few sips before putting the mug down on the coffee table then she smiles that's the closest they've been to each other he's a lot hotter close up then she smiles she can't believe Levi's spoken to both of them just what is he up to.

She then remembers how awkward the chat they had in the supermarket was but she has to admit to herself she does like him not that she'd ever tell her son that she likes him a lot he's so gorgeous his tanned skin his muscles his scruffy hair and his eyes wow they were hard to ignore it was hard to focus on anything other than his eyes.

She then smiles and wonders what it would be like to kiss him and wrap her arms around him she bets it would feel nice nobody since Jean has made her think this way. She smiles then if she did date someone Levi would have to like them if they got serious that is. Then she remembers what Levi said you like him he likes you and I like him so get together she starts giggling at that. "If only it was that simple" Levi leans over the couch and smiles "If only what was so simple mum".

She smiles "Never you mind do you want some Hot Chocolate baby" He smiles "Of course I do who do you think I am" She smiles "You really want me to answer that" He smiles "What do you mean" She smiles "I think you're a nosy person that's what" He smiles "But I'm your baby" She smiles "So you are."

She then smiles She goes into the kitchen and makes him some hot chocolate then she starts watching him he likes Coach Eren or Coach Yeager so does she but how would it work she only sees him at football practice and the games it's not as if she can just walk up to him and say hey I like you and you like me so let's get together. She smiles at that.


	2. Meddling

Cupid Part 2 Meddling

It's been two days since Levi spoke to both Coach Eren and his mum and he's still fed up. He doesn't understand what's wrong they obviously like each other he figured that out himself so why don't they get together. Coach Eren's cool and Levi admires him a lot. He used to play football in high school and during collage. He says he still plays Sunday league but he's too busy to do much more than that.

Levi's now in science with Mrs Hangi she's going on about something weird he suspects although Levi did smile what Coach Eren called Mrs Hangi was funny he called her an odd duck he looks at her and pictures her as a duck he smiles at that Coach Eren is funny. He's not really listening to her besides it seems she loves hearing her own voice that's funny in itself if he's honest.

At the end of the class he's walking out of the class when Mrs Hangi calls his name "Levi a moment please" He groans he's in trouble that's all he needs a long talk from her he'll be here for hours but he turns around "What is it Mrs Hangi". She pulls up a seat next to her desk "Take a seat."

He sighs but does as he's told she smiles after she sits down on her seat at her desk "So what's wrong with you Levi you seemed unfocused today don't you enjoy hearing about science" He sighs "Well not really science isn't my thing really besides Coach Eren said you was an odd duck and to take no notice of what you say" Hangi starts laughing "What a cheeky bastard he is oh sorry Levi".

Levi smiles "You don't look like a duck" Hangi smiles "I should hope not do I look like a duck to you" Levi smirks "Nope so why would Coach Levi say that then" She smiles "I suspect he's really a duck and he's trying to hide it by saying I'm a duck" Levi smiles "He doesn't look like a duck either though."

She smiles "Well what's on your mind what's got you so unfocused" Levi looks at her "Mrs how do you know if you love someone or like someone."

She smiles "Do you like or love someone your only 10" Levi smiles "No not me I'm talking about my mum" She nods "OK I see so she likes someone". He nods "I think so she stares at him constantly and he does the same at her."

She smiles "Just who are we talking about here who does she stare at" Levi smiles "Coach Eren" She smiles "Your mum likes Eren interesting" Levi looks at her "Why is it interesting Mrs Hangi."

She smirks "Oh Nothing" Levi smiles "I asked Coach Eren if he likes my mum" She smiles "Do tell" Levi smiles "At first he was shocked then he said she's was beautiful but that it was complicated what does that mean Mrs."

She smiles "Well you'll find out when you get older now run along" Levi sighs gets off the chair and leaves the room with his head down more confused than he was before.

After Levi closes the door Hangi smiles "Odd duck am I Eren how mean of you" It's now break time so she goes to the teachers' lounge she makes herself some coffee then she sees Eren in the corner she smiles "I'll show you calling me an odd duck he's sitting on the couch when she approaches "May I join you."

He looks up "Oh Hangi I guess so as long as you don't talk too much" She rolls her eyes and sits next to him then she looks at him "So I'm an odd duck am I" Eren smirks "Do you really want me to answer that with a straight face."

She smiles "I'm not weird" Eren smirks "Keep telling yourself that so what's this about" She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee then she looks at him "A little birdie tells me you have a crush on his mum" Eren groans "Keep it down damn Hangi" She smiles "Do you."

Eren sighs "Why are you asking me this" She smiles "Answer the question" Just then Petra or Mrs Ral approaches "What question would that be Hangi" Eren groans that's all he needs he gets up Hangi grabs his arm then looks at Petra "Grab his other arm and bring him back here."

Petra does quickly and he groans and they pull him back onto the couch he's now in the middle of the couch. He groans "I hate you Hangi" She smiles "No you don't."

She looks at Petra who's just sat down the other side of Eren "Do you have Levi Ackerman this year" Petra nods" Yes I have him in history he's a smart kid but has been unfocused the last couple of days" Hangi smiles "I know why" Eren groans "I hate you both" Petra smiles "What did I do" Hangi just giggles she looks around the teachers' lounge it's pretty empty now so she tells Petra who's shocked.

Eren just groans She looks at Eren "That's so cute I've seen Levi's mum she's very beautiful no idea who Levi's father is though" Eren sighs "He fucked off when he found out Mrs Ackerman was pregnant Levi's never seen him and he hates him as does his mum" Petra sighs "Oh my that's terrible" Hangi smiles "That is terrible but now I know why Levi wants you to get with his mum."

Eren looks at her "I'm guessing you'll explain" She nods "Levi wants you to be the dad he never had" Eren's shocked "Your serious he wants me to be his dad" Petra giggles "That's so cute" Eren looks at her "is that all you say" Hangi grabs his arms "So answer the question I asked you before do you like her" He sighs "Yes I do like her she's beautiful and gorgeous."

Petra smiles "Then go for it" Eren looks at Petra "What" Hangi smiles "Ask her out dummy" He sighs "I can't do that" Petra smiles "Why not" Eren looks at her "There are rules aren't there about dating kids parents."

Hangi smiles "There more guidelines so just go for it" Petra smiles "That's how my parents fell in love well sort of my dad was bringing his nephew to school and my mum was his teacher it was like love at first sight so they tell me" Eren sighs "You two are crazy" Petra smiles "By what Hangi just said she looks at you as much as you look at her so its mutual besides she's not the only one who stares at you Eren."

Eren raises his eyebrow at Petra "Who else" Petra smiles "Well I do but you like someone else so I'm out there's also three other teachers" Eren's stunned "Seriously" Hangi smiles "Hey I also stare" Eren smirks "Great the odd duck stares at me" Petra smiles "Odd duck" Eren smiles "She's strange" Hangi smirks "Am not" Petra laughs "Oh I see OK five teachers like you and I don't know how many of the other pupils."

Eren sighs "Can this day get any worse go on which teachers like me then" Petra smiles "Mrs Dreyse, Mrs Carolina and Mrs Brzenska" Eren groans "Mrs Brzenska she's like late 30's right" Hangi smirks "Maybe she wants you to be her tomboy" Petra laughs "She's married though so no worries on that front."

Hangi smirked "You never heard of affairs" Petra laughs "Oh yea you're in trouble Eren" Just then the bell goes so Eren quickly jumps up and leaves the room hearing laughing behind him. He quickly rushes to his office and closes the door and sighs "What the fuck was that" He then laughs as he walks back to his chair no PE for two periods that will give him enough time to think.

Just then he gets a knock on his door he opens it up and it's Orulo Bossard he's Eren's friend at school Eren smiles "What's up" Orulo smiles "You hiding or something."

Eren sighs "It's a long story" Orulo laughs "Fine you can tell me latter" Eren raises an eyebrow "Latter" Orulo smiles "Yes latter after work when we all go to the pub like we always do on Fridays" Eren smiles "Oh yea right fine I'll tell you then but it's bizarre."

Orulo laughs "Does it have anything to do with why you pretty much ran away from the teachers' lounge" Eren nods "Pretty much" Orulo laughs "Well see you later then" Eren nods "Yea Laters".

On his lunch break he buys his lunch then makes his way back to his office he sits down and is about to bite into his burger when he gets a knock at the door he groans and puts down the burger then opens the door and sees Mrs Ymir and Mrs Lenz" He sighs "Can I help you" Ymir smiles "Can we come in and I think we can help you."

He rolls his eyes "Help with what" Krista laughs "With your dilemma" Eren groans "Not you to" He moves out of the way and they both enter he goes back behind his desk and grabs a few fries. Ymir smiles "So you want our help or not" Eren sighs "Why is everyone meddling" Krista smiles "Everyone likes you Eren you have a lot of admirers it seems" He groans "So I've been told" Her takes a bite out of his burger and damn that tastes good.

They allow him to finish the burger then Ymir smiles "So why haven't you made a move on Levi's mum I've seen her in parents evening and she's hot no offence Krista" Krista laughs "None taken but she's right she is Eren" Eren just rolls his eyes Ymir leans on his desk with her back to him "So make your move on Mrs Ackerman we'll keep the others off your back."

Eren sighs "I can't do that we can't date parents of our pupils" Krista smiles "Make your move Eren Mrs Ackerman is beautiful make your move before someone else does on her and you" They then leave and he sits back in his chair and groans "This day is bizarre."

After work he meets up with Orulo as agreed and he tells him everything and what everyone's said and he laughs then he takes a big gulp of his beer then smiles "Eren go up to her kiss her on the lips and tell her to go out with you she won't say no after what you've just told me count on it" Eren sighs "That's just crazy."

Petra sits next to them "I'd say he's got it spot on maybe not just kissing her but that's just me take it slow" Eren sighs "Why is everyone here so damn crazy" Orulo laughs "Buddy from what you told me she likes you she wouldn't stare at you so much she likes you and you like her so make your move before another person does or someone makes there move on you if you know what I mean" Eren groans "I'll think about it."


	3. Mutual Feelings

Cupid Part 3 Mutual Feelings

Two days has after Eren's nightmare of nagging teachers, a day he'd rather forget. He was surprised however how many of the teachers liked him, female ones at least. He also heard one of the male teachers liked him to that was disturbing to know. Today Eren was finally moving.

Before he went to the pub he had football practice as they have a match Monday night and of course she came to pick him up and of course they stared at each other they even locked eyes once they both looked away quickly but he noticed she blushed when she looked away maybe they were right it does seem mutual if it was only him staring then yea that would be different but they both do it so maybe she likes him.

He's mostly packed during the week he's picked up the keys Thursday night after work he looks at the pictures of the house he's just bought and it looks amazing the area he's told is nice no trouble a quiet area.

He puts everything in his X5 and starts his trip to his new house he looks at the street names then he picks up the sheet of paper to look for his street he's only a few street away he continues driving and finally finds his street and his house is half way up the street.

Mikasa and Levi are in the front garden of their house there not doing much just kicking the ball towards each other she was a pretty good footballer in school until the pregnancy forced her to quit college although she did go back after Levi was born.

Mikasa sees a BMW X5 drive up the street and it stops several times then starts again she smiles must be a new neighbour or something. Levi looks at her "Someone's lost aye mum" She smiles "Apparently so." They then see the car stop and drive into the house for sale across the street.

He finally finds his new house and he parks in the driveway he stays in the car and picks up his address sheet just to check and yes this is his house. He gets out of the car He opens up the house and then goes back to his car and starts taking stuff out of the car.

Mikasa and Levi watch while Levi smiles "A new neighbour aye" Mikasa smiles "Yes he looks familiar" Levi looks "Does he" Levi leaves the garden to get a closer look he sees the guy coming out and watches him, he smiles and turns to his mum "I think its Coach Eren, he said he was moving" Mikasa smiles then thinks to herself this will be awkward.

It takes Eren several trips to the car he has a lot of stuff of course he picks up his last set of boxes and closes his car door and is making way to the front door when he hears his name being called he sighs he knows that voice it can't be he can't be moving in across the street from Levi and his mum he will get so much stick at work now.

He turns around and sees him coming across the road followed by his hot mum this will be awkward he can't avoid her now he likes her a lot but there's still the problem with dating a pupils mum. Orulo, Petra and Hangi said to just ignore it Ymir and Krista pretty much said the same thing though. Levi stops next to him "Wow coach you live across the road from me how cool is that" Eren nods "I do now yes."

Levi smiles "That's so cool" He turns behind him and his mum's just behind him he smiles at her "Hey mum Coach Eren's moved in how cool is that" She looks at Eren and he smiles "Hello Mrs Ackerman" She smiles "Hello Mr Yeager" Levi's confused he looks at his mum "Who's Mr Yeager mum" Eren smiles "I am."

Levi scratches his head "I thought you was coach Eren" Eren smiles as does his mum who pats him on the head "His names Eren Yeager Levi" Levi looks at her confused "You sure" Eren laughs "Yes my name is Eren Yeager" Levi scratches his head again "So why call yourself Coach Eren and not Coach Yeager" Eren smirks "Mr Yeager is my dad I prefer coach Eren" Levi still looks confused "But your still Eren Yeager right" Eren nods "Yep."

Mikasa smiles "Some children like to change things thinking it's too formal as he said his dad is Mr Yeager and he is to but he prefers Coach Eren to Coach Yeager" Eren smiles "Exactly" Levi looks at them "I'm still confused so your Coach Eren and also Coach Yeager" Eren nods "Pretty much yes" Levi nods "So what do you want me to call you."

Eren smiles at him "Coach Eren like before" Levi nods "OK" Mikasa smiles "Its 2:28 your programs about to start" Levi looks at her "Oh cool bye Eren" Eren nods "Bye Levi" Levi nods and runs back to his house.

Eren and Mikasa stare at each other without saying anything then Eren nods "Well I better get this inside bye Mrs Ackerman" She smiles "You can call me Mikasa, Mrs Ackerman's my mum" Eren chuckles "Mikasa a pretty name, well bye Mrs Mikasa" She smiles Bye Mr Eren" He chuckles and then she turns around and walks back to her house.

Eren watches her go then he thinks to himself Mikasa Ackerman I like it. He walks into his house and puts down the last box then he smiles "Mikasa Ackerman a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

He first unpacks his HI FI they rang him to tell him his gas and electricity was put on yesterday so he plugs in his HI FI system then opens his box containing his albums and picks out the Rammstein Album Mutter and he puts that on then he continues unpacking.

Across the road Mikasa's in the kitchen she smiles "He said my name was pretty I wonder if he knows it was named after a battleship my dad's such a moron". She likes his name Eren just saying it makes her smile she likes him a lot she's never met anyone like him not that she's really looked.

If she's honest but from what she can remember from high school and college he's hotter then all them and Jean now that she thinks about it Jean wasn't that attractive he had a large face she wonders what she ever saw in him. Eren is gorgeous his scruffy hair, his amazing green eyes he has a nice smile.

She does wish she had met him in school instead of now he seems to like her but she's a single mum. Would he want to date someone with a child? Though Levi does seem to like Eren and he seems to like Levi to so that's good for her. She doesn't know what to do but that doesn't stop her from thinking about Eren he's just moved in across the street just her luck.

A few hours later and before Levi goes to bed she gives him a bath but as she's thinking about Eren she forgets to stop with the shampoo until she's poured half the bottle on Levi's head Levi giggles "Mum my hairs not that dirty".

She smiles "Shut up" He smirks "Are you thinking about Mr Eren Yeager" She looks down "Shut up" She continues washing his hair then she puts him to bed. Then she goes downstairs and lies down on the couch she puts her hands over her face but smiles her son is a cheeky boy but he's right she was she doesn't know why she's feeling this way.

She gets up and walks towards the window she looks out and sees Eren's light are on so he's still at home. She can't believe it he really lives so close to her it's unreal. She goes back to the couch and sits down for about 30 minutes in that time she's done nothing at all she gets up and goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine.

She stops before she opens it and smiles "It can be a house warming gift let's hope he likes wine" She slips on her trainers and grabs her keys and opens the front door and leaves the house.

Eren's just got out of the shower a long hot shower unpacking is tiring work he went out and bought a double bed and had it delivered, luckily it wasn't a DIY bed that would have been to tiring. He goes over to his HI Fi system and replaces the Mutter album with the Hertzelid album then presses play.

She slowly makes her way over to his house she doesn't really know what she's actually doing she's winging it as the saying goes. When she gets to his front door she knocks at first there's no answer she can hear music though so maybe he didn't hear she's about to knock again when the door opens and she sees Eren soaking wet with just a towel around him.

She thinks 'Why does he make this so hard for me'. She bites her lower lip it seems like he's embarrassed also, she sees him blushing and she can tell she is also. Apparently it seems it's as awkward for him as it is for her.

He's stunned why her of all people this can't get any worse can it? He sees her blush and can knows he is too. This is not what he had in mind when he saw her next but what do you expect when you open the door this late only wearing a towel? Who else knows he's here.

He smiles "Erm Hey Mikasa" She smiles as soon as he says her name and she can feel Goosebumps running up her body. "Umm Hey I brought you this for a house warming gift" He looks at the wine" She sighs "You don't drink wine" He shrugs "I do occasionally" She passes him the bottle and he smiles "Thanks Erm you want to come in" She's unsure this is weird but before she can think she says "Sure."

He steps back and she comes in she hears the music Rammstein it's only her and Levi's favourite band, seems like Eren likes it too that's a good sign. She's never heard these songs before but Levi doesn't have all the albums. He notices her and smiles "You like Rammstein" She nods "Erm Yes it's both mine and Levi's favourite band."

He smiles "Levi likes Rammstein?" She nods "He does he heard it on the radio not sure what song but he loved it now he has a few of the albums he got me into them to be honest I've never heard these songs though and I've heard all of Levi's albums" He smiles "This album is Hertzelid Not their. best album but it's not bad I have four of their albums this one Mutter, Reise Reise and Sehnsucht" She smiles "Levi only has Mutter and Sehnsucht" He nods "Wait here I'll just go change."

He walks away and she watches him as soon as she saw him she wanted to just kiss him. Now after seeing his body she's really coming out in goosebumps. She bites her lower lip again, a thing she does when she's nervous and she certainly is now. Without knowing it she follows him into his room.

He's still wearing his towel and he's picking out clothes to wear when she walks in he looks around he's shocked but before he can say anything she just kisses him at first he doesn't know what to do this is all going so fast but the kiss is so nice then he drops his clothes and grabs her face and kisses her back and they both start kissing.

He wraps his around her waist she smiles and pulls back he can't believe it she pulls off her top and they go back to kissing again He breaks this kiss and smiles "You're so beautiful" She smiles "Thank you" She then unhooks her bra and it falls to the floor next to her top. She still has no idea what she's doing but Eren's just staring at her.

He can't believe it her body is amazing she has beautiful breasts he smiles "Amazing" She smiles "Thank you I like you Eren" He smiles "I like you to" She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck "Make love to me" He's stunned "You serious" She nods "I've never been more serious I want you I have for months now" He smiles "I've wanted you to".

He grabs her waist and she jumps into his lap then they kiss then he carries her to his bed and lies her down and they go back to kissing. He starts kissing her neck and she moans "Keep going Eren lower" He smiles "OK" He starts rubbing her breasts then he kisses them first the left then the right and she moans again. He smiles "Your breasts are beautiful."

She smiles "Lower" He smiles and starts kissing down her stomach and amazing chest. He smiles "Amazing" She smiles "Lower" He looks up at her "Are you sure" She nods "Yes" He nods "OK" He then starts undoing her jeans and she helps him by shimmying out of them he smiles "Cute panties Mikasa" She smiles "Shut up" He just smiles "I won't go lower like you want" She smiles "Please."

He laughs "OK" He pulls down her panties he smiles "You're so beautiful your whole body is just amazing" She smiles "Keep going" He smirks "What's the hurry" She smiles "I need you now" He smirks "I understand" He starts licking her labia and she moans his name "Keep going that feels so good" He smiles and does as she asked.

She can feel his tongue in her and it feels amazing she's wanted him so bad she's desired him his tongue on her body feels so nice yes she's never looked since Jean but Eren is so gorgeous she just had to have him although this is all new to her she still doesn't want him to stop.

He smiles as he licks her clit her whole body is so smooth her breasts were amazing and tasted amazing when she kissed him it felt so nice he's wanted to kiss her since the moment his eyes first locked eyes on her seems like a lifetime ago and now he's actually having sex with her not really how Orulo and Petra suggested it.

I doubt they thought he would be the one being seduced but he doesn't care he's desired her for so long and when she followed him into his room he was shocked at first but also turned on she desires him to she must have wanted this as much as him or maybe more. Now he's licking her clit and it tastes amazing her whole body does he thinks he's already in love with her but he's never really been in love before yes he's had girlfriends but this is so different.

It doesn't take long for her she can feel she's almost done she bites her lip again then she moans his name again "I'm almost done Eren" He looks up "Then come for me" She does as he's asked and he tastes her and licks it all up.

He gives her clit one last lick then a kiss then he goes back to her mouth and they kiss again he loves her lips. She wraps her legs around him and her arms around his neck then she smiles "I want you inside me" He smiles "I just was" She kisses him "And that was amazing but I want your cock in me I need it in me" He chuckles "Lets me get a condom".

She kisses him "No" He looks back at her "Mikasa you could get pregnant remember what happened last time" She smiles "I had my baby Levi and I don't care I'm in love with you I want you in me" He grabs her face "You're sure about this" She nods "Eren I would love to have a baby with you" Eren looks at her "Were not even dating."

She smiles "Do you want to" He smiles "I would love to I guess I'm in love with you to" She smiles "Really" He nods "I think I have been since I first saw you I've wanted to kiss you for so long" She smiles "And I you" She smiles "So shall we finish then" He smiles "your 100% sure of this" She nods "110% sure I want you to sleep with me" He smiles "This is crazy."

She looks at him "Don't you want to" He kisses her "No its just we well I guess just started dating and you want to have a baby with me" She nods "No risks no rewards right" He smirks "I don't think they meant this when they said that you're definitely sure" She nods "Yes" He kisses her again "OK" They come together and they start having sex.


	4. Cupids Wish

Cupid Part 4 Cupids Wish

After they had sex they remain in bed wrapped around each other and there also kissing. Eren looks at her "Levi told me what his father did he was an idiot to let you go and an idiot for letting you bring up Levi by yourself you had help though right" She nods "Yes my parents helped and yes Jean was an idiot and I hate him for what he did."

He looks at her shocked "Jean please don't tell me it was Jean Kirstein" She kisses him "Do you know him" He nods "You could say that we were rivals at primary school and college I guess you met him in high school" She nods "Yes he was nice but he still did this to me not that I'm not happy I'd never wish for Levi not to be born even though his father is an ahole."

He sighs "Do you know he came out in college" She looks at him "What do you mean" He sighs "Jean's gay that might have been the reason for dumping you" She laughs "Wow this is amazing Levi's father is gay he already hates Jean now he will even more not that he knows what it means" Eren nods "When are you going to tell him" She smiles "When he's older."

Eren nods "That's wise" She nods "He's really gay" Eren nods "I was more shocked then anyone in primary school he was like all normal then half way through he became a flirter then in college it was like who is this guy it's not who I knew who do you think his boyfriends is."

She leans into him so her chest is against his chest "Who is it" Eren smirks "His best friend Marco Bott he never went to the same high school as me either" She looks up at him "Marco wow I knew he was gay in high school but wow" Eren smiles "I never liked Jean but Marco was a nice guy we found out that they were lovers at a college party when they were both extremely drunk which wasn't like Marco but exactly like Jean."

"Well Marco just walks up to Jean and plants a kiss right on his lips. Everyone saw it and was shocked then Jean kissed him back I think the feigned shock was a show for us my friend Armin said they were a bit weird so it made perfect sense to me then the next thing we know Jean leads Marco upstairs to one of the rooms we didn't see him until the next morning you can guess what probably happened next although I'd rather not."

She nods "Me to, so when was this" Eren bites his lip she watches he bites his lip to although when he's thinking not like her she does it when she's nervous. He smiles "I'd say about eight years ago now" She nods "So when Levi was two" He nods "Yea I'm sorry."

She kisses him "I don't care anymore I have you now I remember the sex with Jean and if I'm honest it was shit well it was my first time maybe his to but sex with you was amazing" He smiles "Why thank you" She smiles "Your welcome Eren." They both laugh.

He wraps his arms around her "It's still fucked up though dumping you when he found out you was pregnant it's just not right was you in college" She nods "When I found out I was like four months into college so I had to leave I did go back though when Levi was two."

He sighs "Well at least you went back that was good it is weird though he looks nothing like Jean" She smiles "That's a good thing right" He kisses her "It is" She smiles "Levi would prefer you to be his dad anyway as would I" He looks at her "Just what are you saying."

She smiles "Well we're now boyfriend and girlfriend so after a few months I want you to marry me you make me so happy and Levi idolizes you sometimes he never shuts up about how cool you are and that you used to play football in primary school and high school and college."

He's speechless staring at her then he grins "Levi really does that" She smirks "Yes" He smiles "That's pretty cute and as for us let's see how it goes" She smiles "OK" She kisses him then he smiles "Be right back."

He climbs out of the bed and comes back a minute later with the bottle of wine when he gets back to the room he smirks "Oops forgot the glasses" She gets out of bed naked and approaches him then she wraps her arms around him and they kiss she smiles "Forget the glasses" She grabs his hand and leads him back to the bed.

When they get in Eren passes her the bottle "I opened it before I came back" She smiles and takes the bottle he smiles "We will get drunk very quickly doing this it's not the way to drink wine" She smiles "It's OK we'll sleep afterwards" He smiles "I have to ask you was it your attention to sleep with me when you came over."

She looks at him and smiles "No not really but as soon as I saw you I had to have you. Seeing your body was to inviting" He laughs "I'm that irresistible am I" She kisses him "You are" He smiles "I've heard that I have a lot of admirers at school teachers and pupils or so I've heard" She smiles "Well your all mine."

He smiles "I've only every wanted to be with you from the moment I first saw you" She passes him the wine and he takes a swig "Not bad" She smiles "I know" They finish the wine pretty quickly then they lie down next to each other and she curls up next to him she looks at him "I'm so happy right now I've not been this happy in years" Eren nods "Levi's told me he's heard you crying before."

She sighs "I know it's hard to lie to him but now I have you and you make me so happy I love you Eren" He kisses her again "I love you to" They lie down and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

When Levi wakes up the next morning its 11am usually his mum wakes him up he goes to her room but its empty the bed's even made he sighs that's strange then he goes downstairs he checks every room but she's not there either she's not in the back garden either he's starting to get worried now he runs upstairs and gets dressed and makes his way across the street to coach Eren's house.

Coach Eren will help him look for her she wouldn't just leave without saying anything to him. When he knocks on Eren's door it's opened immediately by Eren. When Eren sees Levi he freezes "Levi what brings you here" Levi sighs "My mum's not at home can you help me look for her."

Eren scratches his head he knows exactly where she is she's asleep in his bed. Before he can answer him Mikasa comes out of his room wearing his shirt and only that she sees Levi and sighs "Crap" Levi looks from Coach Eren to his mum and smiles "Kinky."

They all laugh then Mikasa goes back into his room and puts on her clothes Levi looks at Eren "So what were you doing" Eren laughs "You don't need to know until you're at least 500 years old" Levi sighs "That's far too long" Mikasa comes out and smiles "Maybe by then you will have forgotten."

She kisses Eren "See you later" He kisses her back "Se you later you do know he just saw us kiss" She smiles "He did is that a problem" Eren chuckles "Wasn't he trying to get us together in the first place" She nods "Good point" She turns to Levi "Come on I'll make you breakfast."

Levi smiles "Bye Coach" Eren nods "Bye Levi" Mikasa turns back "Bye" He nods "Bye." They then walk across the road.

Eren doesn't see her for the rest of the day and that's OK even though Levi was trying to set them up it was kind of embarrassing to catch them at it.

She does come over though about 11pm when he opens the door she walks up to him and kisses him and smiles "I missed you" He smiles "I missed you to how long can you stay" She smiles "A few hours" He smiles "Why not stay the night its already 11pm and it looks like it's raining behind you."

She smiles "OK then but I have to be back there before he wakes up" He nods "That's understandable what did he say" She smiles "Not much although he's glad were together as am I" He smiles and grabs her and brings her towards him and they kiss then she jumps into his lap and he smiles "Kinky."

She smiles "Take me to bed" He nods "Why not" He carries her to his room and closes the door and then lie down and fall asleep.

They keep their relationship secret for a while until Hangi and Petra who are shopping see them kissing in Eren's car. Hangi knocks on the window and Eren looks out and he's and kind of embarrassed but he rolls down the window and Hangi and Petra look in Hangi smiles "So when did this happen Eren."

Eren looks at Mikasa who smiles then Eren smiles "A few months ago when I moved in across the road from her" Petra smiles "You never told us that" Eren sighs "I don't tell you everything" Hangi smiles "So when did you first kiss" Mikasa smiles "The same day he moved in I went to give him a house warming gift a bottle of wine but he had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel I just had to have him."

Eren looks at her "Mikasa" She smiles "What were all adults here" Hangi and Petra are laughing pretty hard. Petra looks at them "You look so cute together we will have to break a lot of women's hearts when we get back to school on Monday there will be a lot of crying" Eren smiles "Good" Mikasa smiles "Just how many women liked Eren."

Petra smiles "About seven teachers including us to but we already knew about you and him and a dozen pupils" Mikasa smiles "Well good only I have Eren" Hangi smiles "That explains why Levi seems to be happy and more focused" Petra nods "Must be well we'll leave you to your kissing" They both laugh and walk off.

On Monday there is some surprises when Mikasa drives Levi and Eren to school and she kisses him and a lot of the teachers and some pupils see.

Eren smiles "You're doing this on purpose aren't you" She smiles "Just showing them whose your women" He smiles as does Levi they both smiles and say "Kinky" She smiles "So what" They both laugh and walk to class.

There's a lot of talk when Eren enters the teacher's lounge but it goes quiet when Eren enters. He makes himself a coffee and sits down and Hangi, Petra, Ymir, Krista and Orulo sit near him" Ymir smiles "So Eren it seems you took the plunge" Eren sighs "So what you all wanted me to" Orulo smiles "So have you ya know."

Hangi laughs "Oh they did that months ago the night he moved in apparently it seems Mikasa saw Eren naked apart from a towel on and by her words had to have him" Orulo laughs "Eren you dog" Eren sighs "How was I supposed to know she was coming over and that she would follow me to my room" Krista smiles "So she seduced you."

Eren sighs "Leave me alone" Ymir smiles "Tell us" He smiles "OK maybe at first but I like her a lot no I love her I kind of have all along" Krista smiles "Well this is good news you will have to bring her out drinking with you on Friday" Eren sighs "Maybe" Hangi smirks "No you will Eren" He sighs "Fine I'll bring her if she wants to come."

During the half term break Eren takes Mikasa and Levi on holiday to Barcelona he even took Levi to a cup match there between Real Madrid and Barcelona. He treated Mikasa by taking her out dancing another thing his mum taught him how to do as well as cooking.

Whilst there dancing she smiles "I want you to marry me" He smiles "What now are you sure" She smiles "No when we get back home although we've only been dating for six months now it seems like years I love you so much I have since the moment I first saw you although I didn't at first realize it was love I want to be with you forever you make me so happy and Levi so yes I'm sure I want to be Mrs Yeager."

He smiles "OK when we get back I'll buy you a ring and we can be together forever just you and me" She smiles "And Levi" He rolls his eyes "Fine and Levi" She smiles and they kiss again.

When they got back Eren did what she asked and he got her a ring and Six months later they were married. Mikasa and Levi moved into Eren's house as theirs was only rented and Eren's was bought and besides it was bigger. One night when there all watching a movie Levi looks at his mum and dad and smiles "Mum, Dad."

They both look at him Eren smiles "What's up Levi" Levi smiles "I think I would like a brother or sister how do I get one" Eren and Mikasa are both speechless Eren smiles "Babies aren't bought son there brought into the world through love" Levi looks at Eren "Love" Mikasa smiles "Yes love and it takes two to tango."

Levi looks at his mum "It takes two people to drink a can of tango" Eren smiles "Do you want your mum to be as big as a balloon" She punches his arm "Hey" He smiles and kisses her "Sorry" She looks at Levi "Do you really mean it" Levi nods "Well go on then."

Eren bursts out laughing "Chill out Levi" She smiles "Why not" Eren looks at her "You serious" She nods "I'd love to have a baby with you" Levi smiles "Cool so how are babies made" Eren smiles "Your too young to know" Levi sighs "That's what adults always say both my grandparents said the same thing."

Mikasa smiles "And there right Levi the movies finished now so off to bed" Levi smiles "Fine night mum night dad" They both say goodnight and he goes to his room. Eren then looks at Mikasa "You heard our son lets go and make a baby already" She giggles and stands up and grabs his hand and she leads him to their room.

A few days later and Eren's brought Levi home from school and when they get out of the car they see Mikasa waiting at the front door. She kisses Levi's head and he goes inside then she wraps her arms around Eren and he smiles "A welcoming how nice."

They kiss and then she pulls back and she's grinning he smiles "What's so funny" She smiles "I'm pregnant" He picks her up and spins her around then he puts her down and they come together and start kissing for about five minutes until Levi comes out he sighs "Your letting all the cold air in" They stop kissing and Mikasa takes Eren's hand and they go inside.

Eren smiles "Hey Levi take a seat" He sits down after grabbing a soda. Eren stands behind Mikasa with his arms around her waist" He whispers in her ear "You tell him" She nods then they kiss then she turns to Levi "You're going to have a brother or sister in nine months." Levi smiles "Really that's cool" Eren nods "Yes it is kiddo" Levi smiles "This will be cool" Mikasa smiles "It will."

Nine months later Mikasa gives birth to another son they name him Connie". All their families are at the hospital when they babies born even some of Eren's teacher friends are there Hangi and Petra became good friends with Mikasa. When Mikasa is finally allowed to leave the hospital Eren takes her home and she couldn't be happier.

The first night with their new child there lying in bed she looks at Eren and he looks at her she smiles "For 10 years I was happy and also sad but since I met you all there's been is happiness I love you so much I fell in love with you I married you and we now have a beautiful boy together I couldn't be happier it's all thanks to you and the little cupid."

Eren laughs "Cupid" He smiles "I love you to I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you I'm so happy I met you, you complete me" She smiles "And you complete me" Then they hear giggling and look at the door and see Levi giggling he smiles "Did you just call me Cupid mum what is a cupid anyway it sounds weird."

Eren smiles "A cupid is a person if you can call a cupid that who gets people together" Mikasa smiles "Exactly and you are little cupid now go to bed and give Connie a kiss from his older brother" Levi sighs "OK I will night Mum night Dad" They both say goodnight then Eren turns to Mikasa I love you so much Mrs Yeager" They kiss then she smiles "I love you to Mr Yeager."


End file.
